Las cinco fases según Yata Misaki
by merry kirkland
Summary: Yata Misaki pasa por cinco fases para poder aceptar sus sentimientos por Saruhiko.


**Disclaimer: **Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Misaki Yata es totalmente exclusivo de Fushimi Saruhiko.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

**Las cinco fases según Yata Misaki**

…

**Fase uno: Negación ̴**

-Maldito mono, cómo se atreve a comenzar una pelea si no va a terminarla, tsk.

Kamamoto rodo los ojos ante las continuas quejas de Yata, solo para proseguir limpiando la herida del brazo del castaño con un algodón.

-Dijiste que recibió una llamada por parte de Scepter 4, debió de haber sido algo importante.- tomo otro algodón bañándolo en alcohol.

-¡Pero eso no le da derecho para irs…¡arde!-soltó un grito al sentir el alcohol ingresando por su herida.

-Te lo ganas por andar peleando toda la vida- terminó diciendo Kamamoto mientras buscaba una venda en el botiquín que tenía encima de la barra del bar.

-Lo hubiera derrotado si hubiéramos podido terminar de pelear-soltó un suspiro- ¡Maldito rey azul y sus llamadas!

-Yata-san…acaso no será que te gusta Fushimi y te molestaste porque te dejo solo-inquirió con una mirada suspicaz el rubio. Y con esas palabras el color rojo subió por toda la cara de Misaki, mientras los demás chicos de HOMRA que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a reír expectantes por una respuesta.

-¿Ah? ¡Cállate! ¡No me gusta el maldito mono ese!-grito con sus mejillas color granate mientras amenazaba a todo presente con los puños ardiendo en llamas, literalmente. Y dicho eso se retiró a su habitación, no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces que pensaba Kamamoto. Porque era más que obvio a él **no** le gustaba Saruhiko.

* * *

**Fase dos: Ira ̴**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta, por no decir que la azoto, poniéndole inmediatamente el seguro.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras exclamaba a todo pulmón.

-A mi no me gusta el momo de Saruhiko-tomo una almohada estampándola contra la puerta.

Sentía tanto **enojo** dentro de sí que no tardo en saltar a la cama, tomado otra indefensa almohada, y pensando que esta era Fushimi comenzó a golpearlas.

-No-me-gus-tas-es-tu-pi-do-mo-no. –cada silaba que pronunciaba era un golpe, y así pronto la almohada comenzó a abrirse dejando salir las plumas del relleno.

Después comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro en la cama, jalando las sabanas a su paso, mientras gritaba improperios y maldiciones.

* * *

**Fase tres: Negociación ̴**

El cuarto se encontraba hecho un desastre por donde se le viese. Había almohadas y plumas por doquier, la cama se había quedado sin sabanas y varias cosas se encontraban tiradas por todo el piso.

Por su parte Misaki se encontraba más calmado, tirado junto a la cama con ambas piernas arriba de esta. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, a la vez que abrazaba una de las almohadas sobrevivientes.

-No me puede gustar Saru, es imposible-intentaba **auto convencerse**.

-Y esa sensación de cuando lo veo ha de ser porque pese a su traición era mi mejor amigo, y pasamos buenos momentos juntos, aun le estimo- hiso una falsa sonrisa- Si eso ha de ser.

Abrazo más la almohada intentando ocultar su sonrojado rostro mientras volvía a rodar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

* * *

**Fase cuatro: Depresión ̴**

Se encontraba sentado sobre la cama, con una manta cubriéndolo.

-Pe-pe-pero es un chico-susurraba- Y no cualquier chico, es un loco psicópata sádico acosador obsesivo convulsivo maniaco depresivo.

Coloco su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Pero a pesar de todo solíamos llevarnos bien y sus ojos son hipnóticos y…y…y…me-me gus…pero…pero

Un aura **depresiva** lo rodeo.

-No-no puede ser.

* * *

**Fase cinco: Aceptación ̴**

Acababa de terminar de poner en orden su cuarto, optando por acostarse sobre la cama.

En eso sonó su celular, y en al acto se giró hacia un lado para poder tomarlo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que se trataba de Saru. No tardó mucho en contestar.

-Bueno.

-"Mi-sa-ki-"

-¿Qué quieres mono?

-"Tsk, tengo cupones para la nueva tienda de helados".

-¿Y?

-"Hoy te abandone en medio de una batalla".

-Como si me importara.

-"Tsun-tsun…que lindo eres".

-¡Cállate!

-"¿Entonces?"

-Yo-yo-yo…

-"¿Nervioso? Eres adorable…me encantas Mi-sa-ki ̴"

-No digas esas cosas ¡Tonto!

-"Tsk, que pena, yo quería ir a comer un helado con Misaki".

-Mono estúpido ¿cu-cuándo te dije que no iría?

-"Genial, estoy afuera del bar, no te demores Mi-sa-ki ̴ chu*"

Colgó su celular, dejándolo con las mejillas más que rojas…acaso eso último fue… ¿fue un beso?

-Mono tonto, no sé cómo puedes gustarme.-comento inconscientemente, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

Se paró en medio del camino, dejando a penas sus dedos rozar en el picaporte, percatándose de lo que acababa de decir.

Acababa de terminar las fases hacia la **aceptación**.

-Maldición…es verdad…me-me gusta.

* * *

**Hola **aquí les dejo este pequeño fic que nació después de una clase de Psicología,** y en disculpa por no haber podido actualizar **ni antier, ni ayer, ni hoy**, mi otro fic, pero me está costando el capítulo 7.**

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos!


End file.
